100 ans déjà
by Kaaru
Summary: Cent ans de mariage. Cent ans de haut et de bas. Cent ans de Stefan et Klaus... (Adaptation de l'OS de mamielapin.)


_OS se passant après la saison deux, donc saisons trois et quatre à ne pas prendre en compte en lisant ce qui a suivre. On va dire qu'à cause de la mention de mariage, mon petit Klaus est OOC et même Stefan tient ! C'est juste une adaptation de l'OS Drarry de** mamielapin** remanié à ma sauce. Parce que quand je l'ai lu, ça a été une évidence._

Cent ans déjà. Cent ans qu'il avait accepté contre toutes les mises en garde de ses amis de devenir Monsieur Salvatore-Mikaelson ou Mikaelson-Salvatore comme se plaisait à rectifier son possessif mari. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Klaus dix-neuf mois après s'être livré à lui pour sauver son frère, en pleine cavale. En fait ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre, loin de là. Durant leur voyage à travers le monde, leurs confrontations verbales étaient devenu un art et leur haine une danse. Ils s'insultaient, se rabaissaient, s'attaquaient, se cherchaient et ils avaient finalement finis par se trouver. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une ruelle à la sortie d'un bar où Stefan avait fait une victime sans le vouloir sous l'effet de la colère, Klaus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque désagréable sur le fait que même après tant de temps passé à ses côtés, le jeune vampire n'assumait toujours pas le fait qu'il était un _ripper_ et qu'il devait faire avec. La moutarde était vite montée au nez de Stefan qui avait rapidement plaqué l'hybride contre un mur. La tension était palpable, leur regard s'affrontait, et alors que le blond s'attendait à ce que le brun en vienne au poing comme un vulgaire humain, ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec rage. Loin de se laisser faire, Klaus s'agrippa à ses épaules et lui rendit le baiser, voulant le dominer. Un homme saoul sortit du bar et ils se séparèrent incroyablement excités et débraillés. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bois le plus proche et leur haine mutuelle se transforma en nuit de débauche. Cette nuit se transforma en plusieurs nuits, puis ces nuits se transformèrent en jours, et de fil en aiguille ils sortirent ensemble et se marièrent à Mystic Falls, créant ainsi un grand nombre d'arrêts cardiaques des deux côtés des heureux époux. Ce fut ainsi que leur union installa une certaine « paix », même si les rancœurs étaient toujours bien présentes et ne disparaîtraient même jamais.

Stefan put vite découvrir un trait de caractère assez marqué chez Klaus : sa possessivité et sa jalousie. Au début, il trouvait ça craquant, il s'amusait même à la provoquer car le blond fonçait tête baissée et le sexe après était grandiose. Mais voilà, au bout de cent ans, les crises de son mari se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et ses remarques de plus en plus blessantes. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut le jour de son anniversaire. Pour ses 264 ans, ses amis avaient organisé une fête surprise chez Damon et Elena : les amis étaient invités et quelques très anciennes connaissances. En tant que ripper enfin assumé, Stefan s'était vu attribué un disciple, un jeune vampire qui venait d'être transformé et qui avait des crises semblables à celles de l'éventreur qu'il fut autrefois. Le gamin, bien plus jeune que lui physiquement, était mignon mais n'était très futé. Andy de son prénom, Klaus ne l'appréciait pas. Il n'aimait pas ses cheveux de faux blond, son sourire trop brillant, ses horribles fossettes, son regard de chien battu alors qu'il suivait _son_ vampire de mari partout comme un toutou en manque. Et ce soir, la crétine blonde et son clébard de mari l'avait invité comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Klaus fit donc la chose la plus naturelle au monde : il fit la gueule toute la soirée, se montrant invivable au possible et Stefan dut fuir en le trainant par le bras pour ne pas se mettre tous ses proches à dos. Une fois chez eux, la dispute fut sans précédent…

Ça leur était déjà arrivé de s'engueuler, même de faire chambre à part. Quel couple, même surnaturel, n'avait pas des hauts et des bas ? Mais ce soir-là, Klaus alla trop loin. Ça commença par la crise de parano, comme quoi ses amis voulaient qu'ils se séparent, Stefan essaya de le contrer, mais l'Hybride le traita de pute, lui demandant s'il s'était déjà tapé l'autre tâche d'Andy. Bouche bée, le jeune Salvatore le regarda, interdit. Comment ? Comment osait-il le traiter ainsi ? Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il le lui disait, il le lui montrait, il lui appartenait corps et âme ! Son manque de confiance lui fit mal, horriblement mal. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il se retint de pleurer. Pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les larmes traitresses, il se pinça les lèvres et se força à inspirer et à expirer longuement. Alors que son cœur se brisait lentement, un rire dénuant de tout sentiment résonna et il leva son regard humide pour voir celui, glacial, de son époux.

**« Tu ne réfutes pas, Salvatore ? »**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pourquoi Niklaus lui faisait ça ? Plus le brun semblait désespéré, plus le blond devenait sombre de rage et de colère. Interprétant mal le comportement de son compagnon : pour lui, s'il était silencieux, c'est qu'il était coupable. Il s'imaginait déjà l'adultérin penché sur son bureau, s'offrant à un autre, soumis, le visage rougit par le plaisir. Il était le seul à pouvoir voir Stefan ainsi, abandonné dans les bras d'un amant passionné, dans _ses bras_ ! Un feu embrasa ses tripes et d'un geste vif il débarrassa son amant de son manteau, saisit son bras et le traina violemment vers leur chambre. Stefan essaya de se défaire de l'étau mais rien n'y faisait, la haine semblait accroitre la force de l'Hybride. D'un geste brusque, ce dernier l'envoya sur le lit et de quelques coups de crocs, les déshabilla tous les deux.

**« Si tu te comportes comme une pute, je vais te traiter comme tel. »**

Après, tout ne fut que cris et douleur. Stefan n'aurait jamais cru que l'acte sexuel, si bon habituellement, pouvait être une telle torture. Il criait, suppliait, pleurait, mais rien n'y faisait et il finit par s'évanouir, presque vidé de son sang. Quand il revint à lui, il était tranquillement dans les bras du blond, comme chaque matin depuis ces cent dernières années. Son souffle se bloqua, était-ce un cauchemar ? Il essaya de bouger mais son corps douloureux et courbaturé lui fit comprendre que tout ceci était bien réel. Levant les yeux, il observa le blond profondément endormit, tellement angélique dans son sommeil. Mais là, dans son cœur, il n'y avait plus rien, plus d'amour, plus de tendresse, juste un grand et profond vide et une sensation de peur qui le glaçait. Il glissa hors de ses bras et traina son corps meurtrit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, devant le miroir il put se rendre compte des dégâts, des bleus là où les doigts l'avaient trop serrés, des traces de morsure et de griffure et ses yeux verts contemplant ce spectacle, vides et désespérés. Mécaniquement, il mit l'eau de la douche en route avant de se glisser en dessous. Recroquevillé sous le jet d'eau, il ne put retenir ses larmes, son esprit vide avec seulement une question martelant ses tempes : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes et légèrement calmé, il sortit de la douche pour s'habiller. Il prit quelques vêtements de rechange dans sa valise et se rendit dans leur chambre. Il observa son amant toujours endormit. L'air vint à lui manquer à cette vision, sa main se leva, s'il le touchait peut être que l'étincelle reviendrait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner, mais il arrêta son geste en court. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas ça. D'un mouvement lent, il prit ses valises et s'en alla sans bruit.

Quand Klaus ouvrit les yeux à son tour, le lit était vide et froid, et il avait mal à la tête. _Stefan_ ? La mémoire lui revint rapidement et son souffle se bloqua. Qu'avait-il fait ? D'un geste souple, il envoya balader les couvertures et se précipita dans toutes les pièces de leur appartement pour constater que le brun ne s'y trouvait plus, ni lui, ni ses affaires. Il s'effondra sur leur canapé, abattu. Il fallait qu'il parle à Stefan, qu'il s'explique, mais où pouvait bien être le brun ? Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'embêterait pas ses amis avec ça, il était du genre à garder pour lui les tracas de leur couple. Ces derniers ne l'appréciait guère alors son brun avait pris pour habitude de ne pas parler de leurs affaires privés pour ne pas que ça dégénère. La première fois que son vampire d'amant avait fui le domicile conjugal, l'Hybride avait retourné tout Mystic Falls pour le retrouver. Bien sûr, il avait fait chou blanc. Par expérience, Klaus savait que Stefan ne voudrait pas faire remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il irait comme tous les jours chez les Forbes aider des jeunes vampires à s'adapter, c'est là qu'il mettrait la main sur lui. D'un pas lent, il retourna au lit pour blottir son nez dans l'oreiller de son amant, sentir son odeur encore imprégnée dans le tissus. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans lui ? Il en mourrait si Stefan le quittait ! Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit de nouveau. Le lendemain, parfait comme à son habitude, l'Hybride pénétra le domaine Forbes et prit la direction de la grange aménagée. Il était venu tôt pour être sûr de mettre la main sur son mari et de ne pas croiser son amie blonde ou son loup-garou de petit-ami. D'un geste lent, il ouvrit la porte pour remarquer que le brun était déjà là, la tête dans ses bras croisés semblant dormir sur un tas de paperasse. Contrairement aux croyances, Stefan était quelqu'un de très ordonné, tout était toujours à sa place, sa trousse et son portable à droite, le cadre de leur mariage à gauche à côté d'une photo de lui et son frère Damon. Le blond tiqua en voyant leur cadre couché, il se déplaça silencieusement, mais pas assez car la voix du brun se fit entendre.

**« Je ne dors pas Caroline, pas la peine d'essayer d'être discrète…»**

Klaus se demanda s'il devait être vexé d'être comparé à une femme lorsque la tête de Stefan se leva sur lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Il l'observa silencieusement, sans surprise, et se calla le dos contre son fauteuil avec un soupire.

**« Niklaus… »**

Le précité ne le laissa pas finir. D'un geste rapide, il pose un genou devant lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, ses yeux bleus s'encrèrent dans les siens. Il n'y avait bien que le jeune Salvatore qui pouvait faire s'agenouiller et supplier un Mikaelson.

**« Pardonne-moi Stefan, pitié, je ne recommencerai jamais ! Pardonne-moi, je t'aime. »**

Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge du brun, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait cet homme devant lui, si pathétique, si faible. Il ne ressentait plus rien, juste une profonde indifférence.

**« Je… Je ne peux pas…»**

Il déglutit alors que les yeux bleus du blond devenaient de plus en plus glacés et surtout bordés de veines significatives.

**« Tu m'as fait mal Niklaus, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas te pardonner, je ne peux plus t'aimer… »**

Le cœur de l'Hybride se brisa à ces mots. Comment ? Il ne l'aimait plus ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Stefan aimait Klaus, comme Klaus l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient opposés et pourtant complémentaires. Personne ne pouvait compléter Stefan comme il le faisait, personne ne pouvait l'aimer comme il le faisait, ça non. Il se leva pour faire les cent pas, avant de chuchoter :

**« Tu ne peux pas me quitter, Stefan. »**

Le brun se leva pour s'éloigner un peu de lui, car il avait encore peur et les réactions du blond étaient aussi imprévisibles que les siennes.

**« Je pense… Je te laisse l'appartement. Et tout ce qu'il y a dedans, juste… **

**- Tu veux divorcer, Salvatore ? »**

La voix froide le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas osé dire ce mot, il ne pouvait pas, il restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge, alors il hocha simplement la tête jouant avec son alliance. Il allait la retirer quand ses épaules furent saisies.

**« Je ne te le permets pas ! Tu entends ? Je te l'interdit ! Tu es à moi ! »**

Le vampire le repoussa durement.

**« Tu t'entend parler, Niklaus ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! J'en ai marre de ta jalousie et de ta possessivité ! C'est ça qui a tout gâché, tu as tous brisé tout seul ! »**

Le blond le regarda, interdit, se retenant au bureau. Comment il pouvait le laisser alors que son cœur mourait pour lui ? Que ses yeux ne voyaient que lui ? Que tous ce qu'il voulait faire à ce moment même s'était l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui, _pour l'éternité_.

**« Part maintenant, s'il te plaît. »**

Partir pour laisser son amant à un autre ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant alors il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Cent ans. Cent ans qu'il l'avait gardé ainsi, son cœur saignait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots mais c'était la seule solution. Encore une fois, Stefan le poussait à faire ça.

**« Je t'aime Stefan et je fais ça pour **_**nous**_**. »**

Le brun vit son époux sortir les crocs et s'approcher de lui à une vitesse affolante. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le regard azur et agité de l'Hybride capta son inconscience et que la voix de ce dernier s'éleva froidement, dictant cruellement des mots qui bouleversèrent jusqu'à ses convictions.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinquante-cinq ans plus tard…_

Avec un sourire, Stefan alla se blottir dans les bras de son amant depuis cent cinquante-cinq longues années. Cent cinquante-cinq ans qu'il avait le plaisir d'être l'époux de l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde. Monsieur Salvatore-Mikaelson ou Mikaelson-Salvatore comme se plaisait à rectifier son mari possessif. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient cela entourés de tous leurs proches surnaturels. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient pariés que ça ne durerait pas. Klaus était le parfait compagnon et Stefan ne le quitterait pour rien au monde. Il n'y avait jamais songé et espérait ne jamais avoir à le faire. Il voulait que cela dure _l'éternité_…

**« Je t'aime Klaus,** murmura-t-il.**» **

**- Je t'aime aussi Stefan, pour toujours, **lui répondit doucereusement son époux. **»**


End file.
